The Guardian and The Destroyer
by Rapscallion
Summary: SS and TE are married. their kids discover two strange magical cards that are not Clow Cards. What are they really? Discontinued
1. Prologue

Rapscallion's rant: Hello to those who are planning on reading this story, or read what I had posted as Ice Jayden in the original and wonder what I've changed in this version (the original is gone Mwahahaha). Well, I'm only posting the Prologue right now, although it probable won't take long for me to edit the first chapter and post it. I am stating right now that I will make NO guarantees of this story ever being finished. I'll just post this and edit what I had written and then see where it goes from there. You may beg or flame, it will not change my decision.

For everyone who's reading Cast In Stone, I did promise to finish it, and I will, it just might take a while. It's getting difficult to write but hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up in the next month or so. Yah, I know, super slow but it's better than never.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own CCS, if I did I wouldn't bother playing with their characters.

The Guardian and The Destroyer

Prologue

Hong Kong: July 5, 2001 (just cause I feel like it)

A strange tension permeated the air. Syaoran found it difficult to sleep and he wondered why he had this feeling that something is drastically wrong, and it is magic related. As the tension seemed to thicken to the point of being visible, he got out of bed and turned his black orb pendent into a sword and held it ready for any possible attack.

The eerie silence was disrupted by a sudden gust of wind that howled as it blew across the land. _Something is coming, and it is coming HERE._ Syaoran realized as a strong, or rather a few strong auras suddenly began to appear in the middle of Syaoran's bedroom. Three sorcerers appeared holding magical staffs which were glowing with power.

The 15 year old boy stood in a defensive position holding his sword ready to hold off any attacks. Swear began to pour down his face as he suddenly realized just how strong all of the mysterious sorcerers' auras truly are and could only hope that their intentions are good. His aura was like a flickering candlelight next to the sun when compared to any one of the sorcerers.

His hopes were crushed as one of the sorcerers who, he appeared to be in his thirties, sent a spell at Syaoran. He had tried to defend himself with a shield of wind, but the power behind the other sorcerer's spell overcame his shield. The spell immobilized him. He could then only watch as another sorcerer cast another spell on him.

He wanted to scream but even his lungs were frozen. Pain seared through his body which was also demanding oxygen. To him it felt as though he were being ripped in half. Pain and agony engulfed him until finally he found himself in a black painless abyss.

Tomoeda

Sakura woke up with a sudden start. She had been having a pleasant dream when it suddenly became black and she heard Syaoran screaming in pain. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was 2:00 am. Her heart was pounding and sweat was starting to form on her face.

Looking around herself she decided to wake Kero and ask him what he thought, and once it was a better hour she planned on calling Syaoran and make sure that he was alright. She knew that something had happened and started to feel sick with worry.

She grabbed Kero out of her drawer and began shaking him semi-violently until he was awake. She NEEDED to talk to him immediately. Unbeknownst to Sakura tears were flowing down her cheeks. Deep inside she knew something had happened to Syaoran, she could feel it and that was what had truly awoken her.

Kero was slightly shocked at Sakura actually waking him up at such an unearthly hour. At the same time he was really worried. _What could Sakura want to talk about that can't wait until morning? _puzzled Kero.

Sakura croaked out in a shaky voice, "K... Ker... Kero, I ... I heard ..." Watching Sakura stumble over her words only managed to increase Kero's fear of what might have happened. He quietly flew up to Sakura's side and began to gently pat her and said in a near whisper, "its okay, Sakura, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Tears started to flow at an increasing rate down her cheeks as she started again in a high pitched near squeal. "Kero, I heard him scream in pain! I ... I heard Syaoran scream and ... and it felt ... it felt like something awful happened to him." She then broke into sobs and her body jerked in spasms of emotional pain. To her it felt like a piece of her was suddenly ripped out of her heart leaving a black emptiness in its place.

It was six in the morning when the phone started to ring. Sakura slowly picked it up. She was still feeling sick in her heart. The person who had called was none other than Meilin who spoke with a very shaky voice. "Sakura, I ... I have some bad news," Meilin croaked, "Syaoran's in a coma." Sakura felt her heart break, somehow she already knew that something bad had happened. But still, Meilin's phone call had simply confirmed it. Sakura felt her legs give out beneath her as she collapsed to the floor. Meilin's anguished voice continued, "Sakura, we're sending you and Tomoyo airplane tickets if you want to come to the hospital. And Aunt Yelan wants you to be careful. She said she felt the attackers' auras but she was too late to save him. They ... they might come after you next. Please, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt too. And we don't know what their motive truly was. They hurt h-him and took his sword and his magic, other than that we don't know anything. Except ... Aunt Yelan said that the auras were incredibly powerful, that they made Clow himself seem weak. That, that's all I called to say."

And with that could hear Meilin sobbing at the other end of the line. She was still in shock with all that she had heard. "..B..bye..." and with that Meilin ended the connection.

It was the next day when she received a small package from the Li Clan that contained two tickets to Hong Kong. She had spoken with her father and he had agreed that she could go and Tomoyo was going to be able to go with her. Their flight was to be that evening. She quickly packed the necessities and then said her goodbyes to her family and friends. She was only going to be able to spend a couple months in Hong Kong. She really hopes that Syaoran will wake up before she leaves.

Kero was stuffed into her carry on as they traveled. The flight was long and Sakura slept fitfully the whole way. Tomoyo was extremely worried for her friend's sake. In Hong Kong International Airport they were met by Wei who took them to the Li Mansion to drop off their bags and get some rest before heading to the hospital.

Sakura visited Syaoran in the hospital everyday. She would only occasionally shed tears. It was a month since the attack and Sakura was once again visiting the comatose Syaoran.

She held his warm hand in her own while watching his face. "Syaoran, today Tomoyo and Eriol are going on another date. It will be to the movies followed by a formal dinner. I think that they are perfect for each other; they make a really cute couple... Oh Syaoran, I miss your voice so much." A small tear rolled down her cheek and she nestled her head into the sleeping boy's chest, muffling her words slightly. "Please wake up, I need you. I don't know what to do without you, you have to wake up."

She relaxed as she rested her head on him, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. A low groan caught her attention and she raised her head so that she could look at Syaoran's face. Two bleary amber eyes gazed back at her as his eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to focus on her better. Suddenly Sakura felt as light as a feather, all the worry and dying hope that had been burdening her gone in an instant. A bright smile lit her face for the first time in a month as she watched the boy she had given her whole heart to after capturing the Void Card woke from his coma.

It was a week before Syaoran was let out of the hospital, a week of torture according to Syaoran. He was just as Sakura remembered him, except that magical aura of his that made Sakura feel so safe was gone. He had just as much magical ability now as Meilin, which meant he had absolutely none. Even with his magic having been stolen, he and Sakura still loved each other and in the spring of 2006 they got married. That autumn they attended the wedding of Tomoyo and Eriol.

Two years later they had their first kid, a girl they named Katsue Li with black hair and sparkling green eyes. She was a ball full of energy and her favorite babysitter was Nakuru. Tomoyo found herself having to keep an eye on her cameras lest one be borrowed by the little girl, which would promptly be broken as she smashes all the buttons and tries to make it work with a little bit of electrical magic.

When Katsue was going through her terrible twos, both Tomoyo and Sakura were dealing with pregnancy. Shortly after Katsue's third birthday Tomoyo gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl they named Sakura and Syaoran a month before Sakura had a second daughter. The young girl was named Izumi and was a near spitting image of her mother.

Rascal: So, now you can go do something else, or you can send me a review and tell me what yah thought of this. I know it's rather short, but this was my first story I had posted and then removed due to my own dislike of the original. Keep in mind, this is the PROLOGUE, it was meant to be a bit fast paced, shows you just how impatient I was feeling with this story I guess. Anyways, Pwease be suuper swee-et and send me a review.


	2. The Strange Cards

Rapscallion Rant: Okay, this is almost exactly like the first two actual chapters of the original story, yah I was nice and combined them. Um, I could have easily updated this story a little faster, but I was really hoping to get an update for Cast In Stone up at the same time as this. Unfortunately that didn't happen so I won't delay this any longer.

Oh, to help avoid confusion, I will be calling Tomoyo and Eriol's son Syaoran and Li Syaoran, Li Xiao Lang; at least most of the time. When Syaoran's twin Sakura enters the fic, I'll try to find a way to keep them straight for you.

Disclaimer: So I don't own CCS; never have and never will, this is just another wacky **_fan_**fiction.

The Guardian and The Destroyer

Chapter 1: The Strange Cards

Slowly Izumi opened her eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight as she turned off her annoying alarm. _Why did I want to get up? Oh ya, I'm meeting Syaoran in the park today._ She quickly woke Kero who was still sleeping on top of the controller for the X-box and then rapidly got ready for the day. After eating a hurried breakfast and greeting her mother who had just awoken, she dashed out the door with Kero flying a little behind her. He was, after all, her designated guardian.

At the park she saw a 14 year old boy with dark blue hair and eyes that had a mysterious smile plastered on his face. Why he always smiled like that was beyond her. His voice broke the growing silence, "So the Card Mistress's descendent has deemed to grace me with her presence." At his calm, serene, and ridiculous greeting Izumi couldn't help but burst out laughing.

They spent the rest of their Saturday morning exploring the woods next to the park. While they were exploring Izumi felt a strange aura for a brief second before it was gone again. It scared her; she had never felt anything so evil in her entire life. Quickly she grabbed Syaoran for support in the face of an unknown danger.

Kero flew up to the two and asked if anything was wrong. Izumi replied, "I felt a very evil presence near here, but then it simply vanished." She was shaking in fear and still clinging onto Syaoran for comfort. All three of them were no longer in cheerful moods, but silently agreed that they needed to find out what she had felt. Walking to where it had originated they found themselves deep in the woods where hardly any sunlight penetrated the large trees.

Kero tentatively sat on the spot that seemed to have a remnant of magic. A strange sensation overcame the little guardian beast of the cards and he began digging.

"Kero, what are you doing?" asked Izumi in a slightly quavering voice. "I've got this feeling, it's like I'm right on top of something magical." Kero dug rapidly and he quickly dug a hole that was several times larger than him. Syaoran concentrated his magic on the spot trying to decipher what it was that Kero was attempting to dig up. A little bit later the dirt stopped flying out of the hole and a little shout was heard echoing out, "I found something!" After about another minute, Kero flew up holding something that appeared to be two cards. One was entirely black while the other was white.

"They're giving off a slight aura." Kero stated as he handed them to Izumi. She examined them and could feel that they did indeed vibrate with magic. Then she suddenly dropped the white one and again grabbed Syaoran for support. He steadied her and looked closely at the card she had dropped. Tentatively he picked it up. "So, this is what we felt, this card is filled with a strong evil." He then looked at Izumi and winked, "I think that we should take these to our parents, they will have a better idea of how to deal with these cards. Maybe they'll even know where they are from."

They then journeyed back to Syaoran's home; his father knows the most about magical stuff, after all, Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. As they were traveling they noticed that both of the cards were glowing slightly, or at least were trying to glow. The white card that Syaoran held was giving off an eerie black glow that seemed to be held back mostly by the white stuff that covered the entire card while the black card seemed to give off a little bit of white light.

Finally they arrived at Syaoran's home, it was more like a mansion actually, and they quickly felt for Eriol's presence. It was only a little bit later that the two teenagers entered Eriol's study where he was entombed in a book. He looked up and greeted them with an all-knowing smile.

At the Park

Sakura was enjoying a nice picnic with Xiao Lang when her cell phone rang. "Moshi Moshi, this is Sakura."

"Sakura, I would like you to come to my place and look at some magical cards that the kids found in the park and bring Xiao Lang with you. I'm hoping that with your help we'll be able to determine what they exactly they are."

"Okay Eriol, is it something that I need to see right now or after I've finished my picnic?" she queried.

"Go ahead and finish your picnic, these cards are old and have been around a long time. They won't just disappear now."

"Thanks; see you in an hour, Ja ne."

"Ja."

An hour later

Sakura and company were all sitting in Eriol and Tomoyo's lounge eating snacks; at least Kero was eating while Nakuru was attempting to feed Suppi some sweets. They were all sitting comfortably on the couches and waiting for Eriol to start since he's the one who asked them to be there. They also completely ignored the actions of their guardians.

"I wanted to let you all see these cards." Eriol said while putting two cards on the table. One was black but a white shimmer of magic could be seen beneath. The other card was white but it seemed like it was being continually tainted by the black aura below the surface. The first radiated warmth and a feeling of security while the second let off feelings of hate and pure evil. "The interesting thing about these cards is that as far as Clow Reed remembers no one else ever had enough power to create cards, except for you Sakura. Yet he does remember that there was a legend about powerful sorcerers who once lived that would seal off other sorcerers in cards if they were to abuse their powers. It was actually the inspiration for creating the Clow Cards, although he created them completely from his magic. This just might be the proof that those legends in Clow's time may have had some truth to them. The only question now is what do we do with them?"

"Hoe, you mean they used to seal sorcerer in cards, that's awful." Sakura was thinking about what it would be like to be stuck as a card for the rest of her life. She leaned back into the fluffy couch cushions and contemplated how it would feel. Xiao Lang was staring at the black card intently; he felt connected to it in some way, but couldn't sense the magic at all. To him, they looked like simple white and black cards.

Katsue, their 17 year old daughter leaned forward and picked up the black card. "Eriol, I was wondering, why are they all one color. And if they used it to seal off the evil sorcerers, then why does this card radiate warmth?" She asked while examining the black card closely. Its magic caused her fingers to tingle and gave her a feeling of safety and of a strange, yet familiar magic. It confused her slightly, but she liked the feeling of the magic it held.

"I believe that they are only one color because they have been double sealed. My guess would be that two sorcerers sealed each other twice at the same time. One of the Sorcerers may not have actually been evil; rather, was sealed by someone who was evil. That would explain why one card does not feel evil.

"They were sealed first into the card and a second seal was placed on the card to prevent someone from accidentally releasing the sorcerer. Sort of like when your mother Sakura released Windy for the first time and scattered all the cards without realizing what she was doing. Fortunately the Clow Cards were meant to be scattered and then captured so that she could prove herself as a worthy Mistress. According to the legends, the Sorcerers were sealed into cards in order to prevent them from being able to use their powers. But this is just a theory based on a legend. It is possible that they are something else completely different."

Katsue then handed the black card to her mother. As Sakura's fingers touched the surface there was a sudden burst of magical energy. It started pink and green, then became white and then a black aura joined it. It then formed into wind and lightning swirling around the group. It was so immense that it temporarily blinded the group of Sorcerers. Once their vision return they looked at the cards.

The one that Sakura was holding was no longer black; instead the front and back was now visible, the seal on the cards was broken. The back was mostly black with silver symbols in an unknown language while the front had a picture of a man with short whitish gold hair and feather wings holding a white staff. On the bottom of the card it read 'The Guardian'.

The other card now had a white back with gold symbols in Chinese for all the elements. The front of the card had a picture of a young lady with black with silver highlights in her hair and leathery wings holding a black staff. On the bottom of this card it read 'The Destroyer'.

"Okay, so maybe I haven't the slightest clue as to what these are." Eriol stated while looking at the pictures of the winged beings on the magical cards. He was the first to recover from the sudden magical burst.

"Erm, what just happened?" asked Izumi, who had just managed to get her voice to work again. "They look kinda like Mom's cards, only with different symbols and colors."

As Izumi was saying this The Destroyer card started glowing black and then disappeared. Sakura let out a little "Hoe" as the card disappeared. No one said anything for a little while as they all had a little premonition that whatever had just occurred was not going to be good.

"Ah, I think that maybe it is time for some card capturing once again. Only, we don't know what type of card that was. At least when Sakura was capturing the Clow Cards she knew what they were and Kero told her how to seal them. Now none of us know how to seal these cards. I would recommend that Sakura writes her name on the bottom of The Guardian card seeing as it is still here. Maybe we'll luck out and the card will have the ability to talk and can tell us about what it is as well as the other card." Eriol stated and then leaned back into the couch and put an arm around Tomoyo.

Katsue spoke up for the first time after they had started the meeting, "May I write my name on the card so that I can have it? I've always wanted a magic card and mother already has an entire deck." She smiled cheerfully and looked at everyone who was at the meeting. Everyone looked at the overly cheerful Katsue and sweat dropped.

"I suppose it wouldn't really hurt..." Eriol started to say but stopped when Katsue grabbed the card and a pen and wrote her name on it.

"There, now it's my card." Katsue stated with a broad smile. "Should I release it to see if it can talk?" She looked at Eriol and her mother, Sakura, for approval before she actually released her first magic card. Sakura and Eriol looked at each other questioningly.

"I suppose we might as well get it over with and hope we don't have any problems." Eriol then looked at Sakura, "And if we do then you have your cards and most of us here have magic so we should be able to confine it." Tomoyo grabbed her camera to record the releasing of the strange card by one of Sakura's daughters.

Katsue stood up holding the card while Eriol summoned his staff, all of their guardians who were in their false forms went into their true forms, and Sakura summoned her star wand. Yue was the only one already in his true form. As soon as all of the preparations were made Katsue threw the card into the air and chanted, "Guardian Card ... Release!"

The card glowed gold and white then like the Sakura Cards transformed into its true form. It was the boy with wings that appeared holding his white staff and he had a sword strapped to his back; a detail that they hadn't noticed from the picture. At being released he immediately looked at his surroundings, including all of the sorcerers in the room. His eyes settled on Eriol who he then proceeded to glare at, although his gaze shifted to briefly glare at Xiao Lang before returning to Eriol.

"Umm, Guardian Card, we were wondering if you could tell us about what kind of card you are as well as The Destroyer Card." Katsue requested quickly. She was in awe of the true form of her card; he was really cute as far as she was concerned. The Guardian card showed no signs of having heard her, but continued to glare at Eriol with his golden eyes.

"He's like a golden version of Yue with a glaring problem. Hey, can you hear me?" Katsue had started waving her hand in front of his face. He completely ignored her and continued to glare at Eriol, who was starting to shift uncomfortably under the intense and unwavering gaze.

Katsue then put her hands over his eyes so that he couldn't see anything anymore in an attempt to get his attention. When she removed her hands The Guardian card immediately shifted his glare to her. "What's your problem? I just released you from your card, you're supposed to listen to me!" Katsue said in an exasperated voice.

The Guardian card then said, "I don't like him," in a cold and emotionless voice. It sent chills up Katsue's spine and sparked Sakura and Xiao Lang's interest. The voice sounded slightly familiar, as though they should recognize it but they simply couldn't place it.

Katsue then realized what had just occurred and a large smile spread across her face. "He can talk!" shouted Katsue exuberantly. She started to jump around the room happily while everyone else sweat dropped.

unknown place, unknown time

Li Syaoran woke up with a major headache. The last thing he could remember was going to bed for the night. He knew he was missing something because he definitely was not in his home anymore. He was sleeping on a blanket on the ground in his pajamas. His sword was in his hand, but he couldn't remember when he had transformed it into a sword.

He let out a soft groan of pain and then felt his weary body slip back into unconsciousness. What he didn't see was the sorcerer sitting in a chair near his bed get up to inform the others that he was starting to show some improvement in his recovering from the Time Root Separation Spell that they had cast on him before bringing him to their current location.

To be continued...

Rascal: So, if you liked that, please send me a review. And I thank all those who reviewed my very rushed prologue. Oh, and if anyone was wondering what aspect of my story changed, it is the fact that in the original version, Syaoran died in the prologue.

**Sakura-Angel-Blossom** – nope, not a one shot fic. That was simply my prologue, and yes, I realize that it would have been nicer if I had extended it into a many chapter ordeal, but it was a prologue and it only had a few purposes, setting the readers up for the actual story I'm writing.

**Heheangel kisses** – Poor Syaoran? I'm being nicer to him this time, I forgot to mention what detail of my story changed from the original to this and that is that Syaoran didn't die in the prologue. The original was not a SS fic, which is one reason why I am redoing it. And I will add in Syaoran's feelings about not having magic a little later on in the story.

**Sailor Tyffani** – Thank so much, I'm glad you enjoyed the original version of my story, but that means that for much of this is repeat for what you've already read, at least this chapter is. It hardly changed at all.

**Smiles** – hehehe, I know it was a rushed prologue, I felt extremely impatient with it when I was writing it, but I decided to post it and get this old story revised already. As far as the Harry Potter crossover idea, thanks, I think I shall post it as an actual story, although the first chapter will definitely be quite a bit longer than the teaser I wrote.


End file.
